Sweet love
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Quelques mots laissés par un homme qui va mourir, à celle qu'il a toujours aimée : Narcissa Black . OS


**Disclaimer: **_Pas de changement notable ! Les personnages sont toujours à JK Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient. _

**Titre:** Sweet love.

**Paring** : Narcissa Malfoy

**Rating** : K

**Ndla :** _Me revoilà avec un OS plein de promesses, d'amour et de regrets qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours ! Bonne lecture , en attendant le prochain chapitre de " About the possibility of being " ! _

_Merci à Mélanie, qui reprend du service, pour la correction et à Maddy qui l'a secondée dans la lecture ^^ _

_Ilona : Merci pour tes encouragements, je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic ! J'ai encore pleiiiin d'idées à intégrer et j'espère que la suite te plaira! _

_Marley Mery Ann : Merci, merci, merci ^^ Viens vite lire les prochains chapitres ! _

_Chachou : Une suite n'est pas prévue ... désolée ^^ j'y avais pensé mais j'ai préféré couper et garder la surprise pour la fin de l'os au lieu de poursuivre ... Mais d'autres fics arrivent ! Tu en auras plein d'autres à lire , si celle-ci t'a plu ^^_

_Merci à tous les autres, à tous ceux auxquels mes histoires plaisent ! _

_Je vous embrasse fort, et Fred ( mon PC, souvenez-vous ... ) en fait de même ! _

_- _Morwenedhel -

* * *

><p><em>" L'amour ne s'écrit pas. Il se crie ou se tait, dans une infinie désespérance. " Jacques Salomé. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Ma douce Narcissa, mon amie, <em>

J'hésitais à écrire _"ma cousine ",_ car nous savons tous deux comme tu as été bien plus que cela pour moi.

Tant de temps a passé depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'imagine que tu n'as guère eu le temps de penser à moi, à notre enfance, pendant toutes ces années.

Moi, je n'ai eu que ces lambeaux de passé, que ces souvenirs auxquels me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie, ou pire, dans l'oubli.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis épuisé et je ne veux que m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Ou plutôt si. Me réveiller, mais dans un monde où tu seras à mes côtés.

Je vais bientôt mourir Narcissa, et je voulais que mes derniers mots, mes dernières pensées soient tournées vers toi.

Tu te demandes pourquoi, mais tu le devines presque.

Te souviens-tu de nos jeunes années ? Avant que Voldemort ne fasse son apparition. Nous formions une vraie famille. La haine des Moldus et des Traîtres à leur sang n'avait pas encore gagné nos parents et nous étions heureux en nous promenant main dans la main dans la campagne. Te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous avons reçu ensemble notre lettre d'admission à Poudlard puis de celui où ensemble, une fois encore, nous sommes montés à bord du Poudlard Express ? Notre joie à l'idée de faire de la magie nous rendait euphoriques !

Et te souviens-tu de ta rencontre avec Lucius, et du portrait peu flatteur que tu m'en faisais quand tu venais te réfugier dans ma chambre, alors que tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes ?

Je me souviens de ces jours heureux, et avec du recul, j'admets que cette époque était la plus douce de ma vie.

Tu étais déjà très belle et mon admiration pour toi n'a fait que croître depuis ce jour. Tu attirais les regards mais tu n'en accordais pas un. Déjà orgueilleuse et très fière, tu fronçais les sourcils quand je te parlais des soupirs que tu causais parmi les mâles de Poudlard ! J'aurais pu reproduire tes expressions les yeux fermés, et même ici, dans ma cellule, alors que je n'ai pas eu la chance de te revoir depuis plus de dix années, je t'imagine toujours aussi hautaine, aussi noble et je te vois apparaître sous mes paupières fermées.

Quand tu marches dans la rue, plisses-tu toujours les lèvres de cette manière si aristocratique ? Je me souviens de tout : de la couleur de tes yeux lorsque tu es en colère à la chaleur de ta voix quand tu ris.

Et plus que tout, de la douceur de ta peau, de ces nuits passées à tes côtés parce que tu ne pouvais pas dormir, angoissée à l'idée de te marier si jeune. Te souviens-tu de cette fois où nous étions si proches, dans tes draps de satin beige et où tu as placé ma main sur ton cœur ? Je le sentais frémir sous mes doigts. Je découvrais la transparence de ta peau laiteuse sous laquelle courrait une veine bleutée qui allait se perdre dans ton cou. Tes cheveux cascadaient sur tes épaules nues et encadraient ton visage si angélique. Un visage princier auréolé de cheveux blonds si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs et qui se perdaient sur les dorures des oreillers.

Tu paraissais si fragile et si forte à la fois. Tu as posé ta main sur ma joue et la fraîcheur de ta peau sur la brûlure de la mienne t'avait fait frissonner.

Je t'avais prise dans mes bras, prêt à te faire un rempart de mon corps contre les coups durs de la vie qui voulaient t'arracher à notre famille, la famille des Black, pour te donner à celle des Malfoy. Mais malheureusement, que pouvais-je faire, seul, contre une décision prise par deux familles ? Rien. Et c'est ainsi que je t'ai perdue. J'ai refusé de me battre et je t'ai laissée seule.

Tu as maintenant un fils et un mari qui, je l'espère, te comblent de joie, car tu mérites que l'on se dévoue pour toi.

A mots couverts, je t'ai toujours fait comprendre que je t'adorais. Je te le dis maintenant, alors que ma vie touche à sa fin ; je t'aimais Narcissa.

J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, si le destin m'en avait laissé le temps et m'avait donné l'occasion de le faire. Dans ce lit de satin doré, je t'ai désirée à en avoir mal et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ose te le dire. Effleurer de la main ta peau nue, sentir ton cœur battre sous mes doigts, c'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait pour me convaincre de te protéger quoiqu'il advienne. J'ai failli à ma promesse, et je laisse à un autre le soin de le faire à ma place.

Je n'ai jamais oublié la petite fille blonde qui cueillait avec moi les pommes dans notre verger. Tu seras toujours pour moi cette enfant souriante et aimante qui me demandait de lui tenir la main quand elle s'endormait afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars. Cette jeune fille n'a pas disparu : elle est enfouie très profondément dans ton cœur. Ne l'oublie pas Narcissa. Ne pince pas les lèvres trop fort quand tu marches dans la rue. Et ne pense pas que tous ceux que tu regardes te sont inférieurs. Je suis ton cousin, je suis un Black, j'ai eu mon heure de gloire à Poudlard et regarde maintenant ce que je suis devenu. Face à la mort, nous sommes tous égaux.

Chère Narcissa, je suis emprisonné depuis tellement longtemps ici que je ne connais plus le goût de la nourriture, ni même la caresse du vent sur mon visage. Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont mes souvenirs avec toi. Permets-moi de les emmener avec moi.

Cette lettre est bien un adieu, et elle est malheureusement trop courte pour exprimer tout ce que j'aurais encore à te dire. Mais quels mots mettre sur le vide que je ressens ? Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre et si je pouvais demander à mon cœur de s'arrêter, me forcer à arrêter de respirer, crois bien que je l'aurais déjà fait.

Quand tu recevras ce courrier, je serai déjà mort. De quelle manière ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne pourrais pas me permettre d'être encore vivant après mes aveux.

Je suis face au vent, face à l'océan qui déroule ses vagues sous mes pieds, et j'ai envie de crier mon amour pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été très romantique, mais je ne peux pas garder ce cri pour moi seul. Je suis presque déchiré de l'intérieur de n'avoir pu t'aimer comme je le voulais. Je ne te reverrai jamais et j'emporte avec moi les joies et les peines que nous avons partagées.

Mon amie, je t'envie. Tu es libre, tu es aimée. Moi, je suis dépouillé de tout. Garde précieusement en mémoire nos aventures passées. Tu seras notre mémoire à tous deux dorénavant.

Je t'embrasse tendrement.

Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>Après un dernier sourire adressé à l'horizon, un homme saute de la tour d'Azkaban, vers les récifs à fleur d'océan au dessous.<em>

_" Le fracas de la mer se calma tout à fait ". G.T. Di Lampedusa - Le Guépard. _

* * *

><p><em>Des reviews et des idées pour un prochain écrit ? ( Ou des reviews et vous gagnez une nuit de folie avec Sirius ! Mais un Sirius tout neuf, tout beau, tout propre, bien peigné, en costume ... Oui, je vous soudoie. ET ALORS ? mwahahha ! =D ) <em>


End file.
